


Happily not normal ever after with you

by ThatWALKERKid



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe - Freeform, AvaLance, F/F, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 01:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWALKERKid/pseuds/ThatWALKERKid
Summary: A cute and fluffy oneshot





	Happily not normal ever after with you

The sun was warm on her skin, the shadows from the leaves of the tree they lay under danced across her vision and settles on the blades of green grass surrounding them. Ava breathed out a relaxed breath as a wave of content washed over her. She felt Sara shift slightly, pulling her closer; Ava tucked into Sara’s side, head resting over her heart, listening to it beat, a song she would never get tired of hearing.

“This is perfect.”

Sara smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Ava’s head. It was one of the rare moments away from everything and Sara relished in how relaxed it made Ava. Things hadn’t always been easy, given their jobs and the danger of it all sometimes but they had managed to work through the toughest situations, talking and compromising and never letting small things get in the way of the happiness Sara now knew they both deserved.

So they lay under a tree on a blanket enjoying the sun in a park. Other people milled about, walking dogs, chasing their children or out on a run; but Sara and Ava had been too lost in each other’s company to care.

”Thank you for doing this today. I couldn’t have asked for a better day. The sunshine, the fresh air, it’s been exactly what I needed.”

Sara shifted away from Ava for a moment, sitting up, leaning against the trim of the tree, pulling Ava up with her as she got settled. Ava’s back molded to Sara’s chest like it was the only thing it was made for.

”I should be thanking you Aves, for letting me make this time up. I cancelled last tim and things have been all over the place with both the waverider and your job.”

Sara nestled into Ava’s back, her chin over her shoulder, fingers intertwining with Ava’s on her lap.

”I needed this too.”

It was barely a whisper but Ava felt it in her soul, felt the weight of the lives they were living settling in Sara’s chest, filling her heart. Ava knee that although they were never going to be normal, Sara sometimes craved being able to do the small things that were normal. They had incorporated date nights, movie marathons, sleepovers and picnics in the park into the crazy that surrounded them, allowing them both to be able to feel like they were contributing to the relationship and they they weren’t stalling in their progress as a couple. Ava kissed their joined hands and hummed as Sara’s lips smiled into her neck.

”what’s that smile for?” 

Ava shifted slightly to get a better look at Sara’s face, perfect blue eyes setting her on fire.

”I was just thinking about how much I enjoy not being normal with you. It made me think of our first kiss.”

Ava smiled back at Sara as she listened.

”It was an amazing first kiss.”

Sara hummed in agreement then continued.

”It made me think about all the kisses and moments and days we’ve shared since then and I seriously could not imagine having them with anyone else. It got me thinking that I don’t want to spend another day not doing any of those things with you.”

She shifted to pull something out of her pocket but soon enough had her arms around Ava again, holding a small box out in front of her. Ava gasped as Sara opened the box to reveal a beautiful platinum band.

”Sara....” Ava looked at the ring, mesmerised by it.

”So what do you say sharpe, wanna spend the rest of your life not being normal with me?”

Tears welled in Ava’s eyes and she nodded as Sara slid the ring onto her finger.

”Of course I will Sara.”

Ava turned in Sara’s arms and kissed her wholly and beautiful and perfect. Sara preened as Ava pulled back. 

“There’s no backing out now Director.”

Ava chuckled and kissed her again.

”When did a legend ever go quietly?”

Ava smiled and picked up the frame on her desk, the dim lights of her office reflecting off its surface, glinting against the ring on her finger. 

Yes Ava Sharpe Lance hadn’t backed out. She’d made sure she held on for dear life and had walked down that isle and had committed herself to Sara, to not being normal forever. She smiled.

”That’s one of my favourites.”

Ava’s smile broadened as she noticed Sara leaning against the door frame, before she pushed off and walked over to stand behind her wife to look at the photo in her hands. Ava looked perfect in her white dress and Sara has her arms wrapped around her new bride, lips smiling into her check.

”Every single one with you is my favourite.”

and it always would be, because Ava had finally understood what life was meant to be and this was it; her happily not normal ever after. 

 


End file.
